


Caught in a Storm

by KimmyThain (KrystieT)



Series: Kimmy Thain's KamuNami Week Prompts [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Can be considered canon divergence, F/M, Kamunami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystieT/pseuds/KimmyThain
Summary: Chiaki is stuck outside during a storm and tries to take shelter at a bus stop.KamuNami Week Prompt 8: Rain





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't be continuing KamuNami Week, but I guess I lied to myself! I decided to try writing DR3 Nanami this time... I don't think I did that great though. Izuru is always a bit harder for me to write, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to write him as well as I did in Hidden Amongst the Flowers.  
> This story wasn't supposed to end where it did, but... I kinda liked where it ended. I'll put what I wanted to add in the notes below!

The rain was pounding hard against the metal roof of the bus stop as Chiaki methodically pressed the buttons on her GamerGirl, the sounds of Gala Omega barely distinguishable from the noise around her. When she'd completed the level, she looked up to observe the rain that was falling heavily, splashing into the puddles on the road and never allowing the surface to rest. She was actually feeling very cold since it took her a while to find shelter. Chiaki had been hoping to catch the bus so that she didn't have to walk the rest of the way in the rain and get more wet than she already was. Unfortunately for her, the bus seemed to be running late (it should have arrived fifteen minutes ago) and now her console's battery was running quite low. Soon she would have no more distractions to bide her time. Chiaki slumped onto the back of the chair in defeat, hands loosely holding on to her game. She shivered when the wind picked up again. It was at that moment that she heard footsteps approach her.

"Nanami." Chiaki looked up to meet the red eyes of the boy standing in front of her, umbrella shielding him from the rain.  
"Kamukura-kun!" she exclaimed happily, the cold long forgotten. She got up and removed her bag, placing it on the chair she was sitting in. She quickly flipped it open, threw her GamerGirl in, and grabbed what was inside.

"Look, the new game came out!" she said, holding the game up with both hands to show him. "I bought it so we can play it together, Kamukura-kun!" She grinned up at him brightly and waited for his reaction. Izuru stared at her for a moment, unimpressed, and then closed his eyes.

"Nanami, I had predicted that you would do this," he stated. "As soon as you heard that the new game was going to be released today, you rushed out to buy it, ignoring the forecast saying there would be an 83% chance of heavy precipitation today. And it seems that in your excitement, you have even forgotten to carry an umbrella in the highly likely event that you would be caught out in the storm." Izuru then opened his eyes and stared at her blankly.

Chiaki gave a small frown, looking down at the game in her hands.

"Nanami," Izuru started again after a moment had passed. "Is that how you ended up here, drenched and shivering?" Chiaki looked back up at Izuru, hands still firmly grasping the game.

"Um…" she began, and then closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly in thought. "Sort of?" she finished, looking back at Izuru.

Instead of probing her for what she meant, Izuru shifted his arms, allowing Chiaki to see that he had carried a bag with him. He easily opened the bag while balancing the umbrella on his shoulder and took out a thermos.

"You are going to catch a cold if you stay here any longer," he stated while opening the thermos and pouring her a cup of tea.

"Ah!" she said in surprise when he offered her the cup. It seemed Izuru had come prepared. She set the game on top of her bag and carefully took the cup. "Thank you, Kamukura-kun." She took a sip and instantly felt herself warm up.

When Chiaki had finished the cup, she handed it back to Izuru, who screwed it back onto the thermos. He then put the thermos back in and took out something else from the bag. He handed it to Chiaki, and upon loosening it up, she saw it was a jacket.

"Kamukura-kun?"

"Put it on. It would be best we leave as soon as possible," was all he said in return. Chiaki pulled on the jacket over her wet one and quickly placed her new game back into her backpack. Once she slipped on the straps, she looked at Izuru fully expecting him to pull an umbrella out from the bag. Instead, Izuru stepped up to her, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder, his other hand still holding the umbrella, and started leading her to her house. Chiaki only briefly hesitated at the action before letting him walk her home.

"Kamukura-kun?" she repeated, looking up at him with a blush. Izuru kept his eyes facing forward, face revealing nothing. Being so close to Izuru was making her feel warmer already. Chiaki's mind and heart was racing as she matched Izuru's footsteps. Here they were, sharing an umbrella in the rain with Izuru's arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
"In your current state, it would be best to keep you as warm as possible," Izuru answered her unspoken question. "There is no need for you to use a different umbrella if you are to get sick from the cold anyways. This is the best option to prevent you from catching a cold." Despite Izuru's cold demeanor, Chiaki was beginning to see a hint of something else in his eyes. She let out a small giggle.

"Kamukura-kun was really worried about me, right?" she asked softly. "Thank you for finding me, Kamukura-kun." Chiaki leaned the slightest bit closer to Kamukura as they kept walking.

"Nanami," he said suddenly.

"Hm?" Chiaki looked up at him inquisitively. He glanced at her before returning his attention to the sidewalk.

"Are games so important to you that you would risk your own health to buy one on its release day? You should take better care of yourself," he asked her. Although he wouldn't show it, Chiaki was sure that Izuru was annoyed at her.

"It's not that I bought the game because I wanted to have it sooner," Chiaki replied slowly, looking down at the sidewalk. "I normally don't care if I buy a new game the day it's released or after. It doesn’t matter when I start playing the game. It's just that…" Chiaki paused, trying to properly collect her thoughts.

“It’s just that, Kamukura-kun seemed to enjoy the first game when he played it with me,” she continued thoughtfully. “I enjoyed it when I played it the first time, but playing it with Kamukura-kun was much more fun!” She smiled fondly in remembrance, looking up at the umbrella. “That’s why… that’s why, when I heard the sequel was being released today, I was really excited.” Chiaki then turned to face Izuru properly, who returned her gaze. “I wanted to play it with Kamukura-kun as soon as possible.” She smiled at him wider.

Izuru didn’t answer her verbally, but Chiaki could feel him hold her tighter against him and subtly slow his pace. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. The two of them walked the rest of the way together in a comfortable silence broken only by the rain surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's super obvious, but this is somewhat mirroring the last scene of Episode 3 of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, Side: Despair.  
> Chiaki wasn't expecting Izuru and was surprised to see him, a lot of the reactions and dialogue she has are the same/similar to the scene, and instead of Hajime leaving her alone, Izuru takes her with him. If I wrote in the scene I planned, it would have fit the mirror nicely, haha.  
> What I'd planned to add:  
> Izuru takes her home, but before she enters the door, he stops her and asks to play the game with her. Then they play the game, enjoying each other's company.  
> I honestly didn't know how to write that scene, but I liked where it ended, anyways. Also, I always feel like I don't write Izuru or Chiaki in character, or at least not well. Even if this does feel OOC, I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Feel free to give me tips on how to write them better if they do feel off, though! I want to write more about these two, but lack confidence in writing them, haha.
> 
> Inspiration: Making Memories by The Apocryphal One (written for KamuNami Week)  
> I liked their non-Despair AU where Izuru is a part of Class 77 and gets close to Chiaki (she described it a bit in the comments), so I was inspired to try my hand at it! Plus, I wanted to try writing DR3 Chiaki since I feel she acts a bit different. The feel I got from this fic is that they aren't actually together yet like they are in Making Memories, but from the looks of it they probably will be soon!  
> I realize now I've never written a couple being actually in a relationship and not on the border of one... I should fix that huh? ;)


End file.
